Hogwart's Hollow
by rei373
Summary: When Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight is suddenly taken to another reality, the Dark Lord Voldemort takes an interest in the fourth Espada. While Ichigo Kurosaki stays within the walls of Hogwarts alongside Rukia, it's up to Harry, Ron and Hermione to figure out what Voldemort wants with Ulquiorra and how they can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach

Alright! I'm glad that I finally got the first chapter of this FanFic done, I've been wanting to do it for a while.

Ichigo: It's about time you idiot!

*cringes* P-Please don't be angry! A-Anyway, I'm pretty new to the Harry Potter fandom and I haven't read the books or watched any of the movies in a while so I might be a little inaccurate with a few things.

Snape : Pathetic.

*sobs* I'm sorry!

So, I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review and follow for updates! Oh, and FYI I normally write with POV's so my 3rd Person writing may have some flaws in it.

Have a good day!

Chapter 1:

It was the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts and everything seemed to be the same as always. The campus was abuzz with all sorts of conversations, most students were excited to be back and were excitedly chatting with their friends whereas some were pouting in the corner, wishing that their holiday had lasted longer. Amongst the chattering students sat three familiar faces. Two young boys and a girl sat together, watching their peers pass by them and catching what they could from their conversations. The girl took a heavy breath and looked down at the rather large book that lay in her lap, opening it to about three quarters of the way through. Her long brown hair fell across her shoulders as she looked down and began to read, escaping the noise through her book. One of the boys sighed and looked away, his orange hair ruffling slightly as a faint breeze coursed its way through the corridor.

"Say Harry," He said, addressing the other boy next to him who looked up in surprise, "Do you think there'll be any new students this year?" His gaze didn't move once he asked Harry his question, still watching the steady flow of people move past them. Harry gave a quick glance towards the door, trying his best to see if there were any faces that he didn't recognize, finding none.

"I've got no idea, why don't you try asking Hermione." Harry responded, nudging the other boy's shoulder so that he would turn back around. The girl didn't look up from her book, instead, she turned the page and began to hum softly, ignoring the senseless chatter that was coming from her friends. The boy sighed and folded his arms across his chest, looking past Hermione's shoulder.

"Really, you two aren't any fun." He leapt to his feet and plucked Hermione's book from her hands, holding it well above her head so that she couldn't reach it, "It's only the beginning of the year and you two look like you're about ready to leave." Harry sat with his eyes slightly widened, watching his friend confiscate Hermione's new book, knowing that his friend had made a grave mistake.

"R-Ron I wouldn't provoke h-" He was interrupted by Hermione standing up rather quickly and punching Ron in the gut, taking the book from him and sitting next to Harry. Ron's face turned a pinkish red as he slowly sank to his knees and let out a soft whimper.

"Really, grow up Ron. I have more important things to do before classes start than engaging in conversation with either of you about such unimportant things." Hermione stated in a monotone voice, clearly showing that she didn't care about what Ron's current thoughts were. Harry took in a short breath and turned to look back at the door, noticing that the room had quieted significantly over the past few minutes. To his surprise, an unusually less enthusiastic Hagrid stood in the doorway and was telling the students to take their seats in the dining hall as the assembly was about to start. As the three made their way towards the doorway, Hagrid continued to direct people into the dining room, not looking down and greeting the students as he usually would which worried Harry slightly. Hagrid had always been in a good mood so seeing him like this made Harry think about all the possible reasons for his unusual actions. Assuming that he might just be focused on his work, Harry didn't think too much about it as he followed the crowd into the dining hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. He gave a small smile as a few familiar and unfamiliar faces greeted him before moving to their own seats. By then, Hermione had begun to read her book again and Ron was searching frantically for someone to talk to about anything. They didn't have much time to socialize before the booming sound of Hagrid voice silenced the room which allowed for the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to step up to the podium at the head of the dining hall and clear his throat.

"Young witches and wizards, we welcome you back to another spectacular year at Hogwarts. Hopefully all of you have your school supplies ready and any other materials you may require during this school year." Dumbledore began, a deafening crack of lightning following his last words. A few of the teachers gave each other worried glances and a few got up and left through a smaller door in the back. Some of the students began to whisper amongst each other about why the teachers had left, only to be silenced again by Hagrid's loud and surprisingly irritated voice. The headmaster turned behind him and murmured something under his breath to Professor McGonagall who nodded quickly and followed the few other teachers who had left. Albus cleared his throat and turned back to face the confused students who were slightly on edge, knowing that the lightning strike that had interrupted Dumbledore's speech was far too close for their liking and sounded slightly different from the regular lightning strike. As well as finding flaws in the characteristics of the 'lightning strike', they all knew that when they had entered the dining room just a few minutes ago, it wasn't raining or thundering outside. And all of a sudden, it was.

"Do you think it's him?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron who turned around to face her with a start, "You know, he who shall not be named?" Harry swallowed hard and looked at Ron who was staring at Hermione with a blank look.

"Blimey I hope not, after what he did last year I don't want him to be anywhere near this school. Or me!" Ron muttered under his breath, the look of panic evident in his face as he heard Hermione mention Voldemort, slightly relieved that she hadn't said his name.

"Now now, there's nothing to be worried about." Dumbledore tried to reassure everyone, his voice contradicting the own look of worry in his eyes. The room waited in silence for a few moments, expecting for another crash of thunder. After no such thing came, Albus Clapped his hands and looked back up with a smile. "As I was saying, I look forward to seeing you all progress in your studies and mature into the talented wizards I know you all will be. Now, enough of that, let's eat!" Dumbledore finished in a cheerful voice. The second his last words left his lips, all of the tables had been filled with all sorts of food and the students cheered as they began to help themselves to a hearty meal. As his friends reached eagerly for the food, Harry continued to watch Dumbledore whose smile had faded almost instantly and was now watching the room's back window quite intently.

"Come on Harry! Dig in!" Ron mumbled, his mouth stuffed with food as he prodded Harry with his fork, "You better get some food before I eat it all!" Harry laughed for a moment and turned to face the banquet in front of him, letting his mind rest for the moment as he decided to enjoy dinner. The room was once again warmed with the light conversations of the students, giving the room a slightly more relaxed feelings. As soon as Harry had taken his first bite of food, another crack of lightning took the room once again by surprise. A few students yelped in shock, their friends either comforting them or laughing at them.

"Ow!" Ron whimpered, holding the side of his cheek with his right hand. Hermione looked over at him with a smug look on her face.

"Oh Ron, what ails you so?" She mocked in a light voice, her usual polite and mature demeanor had been replaced by one of humor. Ron pouted and looked down towards his feet.

"I bit my cheek…" He reluctantly admitted, looking up in dismay as he heard taunts and jeers coming from the Slytherin table at the other end of the hall. Harry looked up and watched as a sly Draco Malfoy pointing and laughing at the red faced Ron who was trying to hide behind Hermione and Harry. He sighed, not surprised by the fact that the holiday hadn't changed Draco at all. Another flash of light filled the dining room, but there was no sound. All conversation in the room ceased as everyone, including the teachers, looked towards the window. The floor began to shake and there were red, white and green flashes of light coming from beyond the glass. Harry absentmindedly stood up and watched the window along with everyone else. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he turned to face the students once again.

"Alright everyone, dinner's ended early everyone needs to retire to their dormitories immediately!" Albus commanded, the students all rising to their feet and running to the door, knowing that there was a good reason for Dumbledore's panick. The only ones left in the room were Dumbledore, Hagrid, the teachers, and of course, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Harry what did I say, you must return to your dor-" Dumbledore began to protest, interrupted by a ghastly roar that came from just past the window. Everyone quickly reached for their wands and raised them to the window, preparing a defensive or offensive spell. A large tremor shook the ground and a blinding red and green light filled the their eyes, blinding them momentarily. Once they had recovered they looked up just in time to see the window shatter, letting a large gust of wind force its way into the room. Several of the teachers let their spells fly from their wands, forming a protective barrier around the dining hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape,followed by the rest of the teachers who had left, hurried into the room and helped the rest to strengthen the shield as another ear piercing shriek broke the tension in the room. In the distance, they could just faintly see the outlines of two figures in the sky clashing against each other. One had black wings, a long whip like tail and was holding what seemed to be a glowing green spear. The other was completely horrifying to look at. It had clawed fingers, a thin black katana, horns resembling those of a demon and long orange hair. They moved with blinding speed which made it difficult for anyone to catch a glimpse of what they looked like. Each time they collided, the earth shuddered and strong gusts of wind sent things flying. Several trees had been ripped from their roots and had been tossed away like toy cars.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Yelled Ron, his wand wavering slightly as he shook in fear. Harry looked across at Hermione who seemed to be just as confused as they were.

"Could they be Death Eaters?" She asked, unsure of her question as the two figures looked nothing like a death eaters and didn't seem to be casting any familiar spells. All of a sudden the two figures stopped moving and a familiar black smoke began to swirl around the one with the green spear.

"Well Hermione," Harry began, his wand falling from his hand as he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. A faint light came from Harry's forehead, causing Hermione and Ron to freeze in fear. His scar was burning, and that meant either Voldemort or his followers were near. "I think that answers your question." He winced, he had learned to dampen the pain slightly but nothing seemed to be working at the moment for it burned terribly. Through his pain he realized that it was either Voldemort or an overwhelming number of his followers, the Death Eaters, who were nearby. Professor Snape looked over at Harry and then back up at the sky. The black cloud of smoke had fully engulfed the winged figure and a brilliant flash of light came from within it.

"Did they just use Apparition!" Hermione said in a panic, knowing that if Voldemort got his hands on either one of those powerful beings, then it wouldn't mean anything good for them. The black smoke retreated back and revealed an empty space where the winged figure had once been, leaving the other alone in the sky. It remained there for a moment, staring blankly at where its opponent had once been. Everyone's heart raced as they waited to see what it would do. Hoping that it wouldn't come their way. Unfortunately, it seemed to have other plans for them as its head slowly turned to look at Hogwarts and it began to make its way towards them, a low angered growl coming from its throat. After its enemy had been taken from it, it was angry, and it was going to take its anger out on the unsuspecting building of Hogwarts. Snape quickly stood in front of the teachers and began firing spells at it. The creature raised its sword and deflected a few before completely disappearing and then reappearing in front of him. The room seemed to be frozen in time, nobody able to move. The color seemed to drain from Snape's face as a ball of red light began to form at the tips of its horns, making the air heavier and buzz with energy. A few of the teachers fell to their knees and the rest gasped as the air seemed to be crushing them. Since it was much closer, it gave everyone a chance to study it more closely. It's skin was a porcelain white and it had black markings all over it. Its face almost seemed to be like a mask and it's teeth were the stuff of nightmares, sharp and menacing. The creature's toes and fingers were sharply clawed and its wrists, ankles and neck were ringed with a red fur. All of those characteristics seemed to be inferior compared to its empty eyes and the gaping hole in the center of its chest. Hermione stared in awe at the biological mystery. How could it be alive with such a wound? Or was it simply part of it? From behind Harry, a brilliant rectangular white light shone, its shape resembling a door. Hermione turned to look as a small girl with black hair in a kimono burst through. Their eyes widened at her sudden appearance, not being able to stare long as she disappeared and then reappeared next to the horned creature in front of Snape, just like it had done. The white light behind them disappeared and they turned to watch as she unsheathed a katana and raised it above her head.

"Stop it Ichigo!" She yelled before letting her sword fall, cutting off one of the horns from its head. The air remained heavy but suddenly lightened as a large gust of air flew through the room and the red ball of energy evaporated into nothing. The teachers had quickly recovered and had their wands pointed at the creature once again, seconds away from letting their spells fly.

"Wait!" The girl yelled, her hands out in defense as she jumped in front of the horned figure who had fallen to its knees and its face seemed to be cracking as if it were made of pottery. Dumbledore stepped forward and waved to the teachers to lower their wands and for McGonagall to help Professor Snape to back away as he was frozen in place. A loud crack suddenly echoed through the hall as the mask on its face suddenly shattered and revealed the pale face of an unconscious boy who seemed to be no older than seventeen. Harry stood back up, the pain from his scar had disappeared and he began to walk alongside Hermione and Ron towards the front of the room so they could watch what was happening.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" Albus Dumbledore said all too calmly, realizing that the girl had a valid reason for protecting the figure behind her, willing to hear her explanation. She took a deep breath and let her hands fall to her side.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper." She said, motioning to the collapsed figure behind her who had fallen to the ground and was lying face down. Before anyone could ask another question, the white color from the boy's skin began to slowly rise from his body. As it rose into the air it took the black markings, the hole in his chest, claws,and red fur with it, massing into a pool of a white above him and then suddenly splitting into thousands of tiny pieces, disappearing quickly. The majority of his long hair had disappeared with it, leaving it at a shorter length. What lay on the floor now was a tall, unnaturally orange haired boy in a torn kimono. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked down at the boy momentarily before looking back up at Rukia.

"Right, and are either of you a threat to this school?" He asked much to everyone's surprise, seeming too trusting for what had just happened. The girl looked up and her face reddened slightly and she shook her head.

"No, we're not. This is a school?" She looked around and her eyes locked on the trio who were staring at the boy in awe. Rukia turned to Dumbledore and gave a small bow of apology. "We're incredibly sorry for any panic we may have caused. Unfortunately, I won't be able to explain much as I don't really know what happened myself." Dumbledore nodded in understanding and waved for the teachers to be dismissed. They hesitantly left through the door and made their way to the dormitories to check on the students. McGonagall turned to look at Harry, Hermione and Ron who were all still staring at Rukia and the boy who had been referenced to as Ichigo.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey immediately. Go on! Quickly!" McGonagall exclaimed, helping Snape to sit down in a chair. The trio nodded weakly and ran off down the hallway to the Madam Pomfrey's office. They were reluctant to speak with her, seeing how strict she was, but it seemed to be important so they pushed aside their irrational worries and explained to Madam Pomfrey what McGonagall had requested of her. She hurried to her feet and followed them without asking any questions to the dining hall where Dumbledore and McGonagall had the unconscious boy lifted in the air with a spell so Madam Pomfrey could take him to the infirmary. Once Dumbledore had given Madam Pomfrey some information about Ichigo that he had learned from Rukia, they had all helped to take Snape and Ichigo down to the infirmary. Of course, Snape refused to be helped and insisted that he was fine, leaving rather quickly after they had arrived. The trio sat in the corner of the room as Dumbledore spoke with Madam Pomfrey about what to do if he were to wake up. Rukia sat next to Ichigo and kept an eye on him, sitting up straight and her eyes focused. With Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey busy in the other room and McGonagall and Snape nowhere near the infirmary, they managed to sneak up to Rukia and sit under Ichigo's hospital bed. She looked towards them momentarily to watch them tip toe towards her and hide in front of her, not stopping them from doing so. Of course, the one with the questions was Hermione Granger who looked up at Rukia eagerly with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

"Please Ms. Rukia, don't let them know we're here." She said, Harry and Ron giving her a nervous glance as they weren't completely in agreement with sneaking into the infirmary to ask the two strange people questions. Rukia gave a small smile, her heart warming to the three as she looked back up at Ichigo and pretended they weren't there.

"I won't, I swear on the Kuchiki family name."She said, something about the three children reminded her of when she was young and lived in the Rukon district. About the adventures she had with her friends and the time they spent together before she left. When everything seemed to be perfect. They breathed a sigh of relief when they knew that they wouldn't be turned over.

"Thank you ma'am." Hermione spoke gratefully, wanting to move on to her questions. "So,why are you here? Where did you come from? Who was that other person that Ichigo was fighting with? How come the air got so heavy? Wh-" Hermione spoke quickly, Harry putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Hermione slow down! She can't answer all of your questions!" He said slightly embarrassed. Rukia laughed softly and gave Harry a reassuring look.

"It's alright, I don't mind." She took a deep breath and looked up, preparing her answers. "Well, I came here from a place called the Soul Society to help Ichigo. He was fighting an Espada, the elite group of ten Arrancars selected by a man named Aizen. They are ranked by their strength from one to ten, one being the strongest ten being the least strong. The tenth Espada isn't weak by any means, they're only the weakest of the Espada, not of the Arrancars. There's much more to know about them but I don't have enough time to explain it all now." Rukia spoke, looking over at Ichigo whose breathing had hastened for a moment before calming again. "He was fighting the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra. What happened was in the middle of their battle, they had suddenly disappeared and I was called in to follow them. An acquaintance of mine helped to open up a gate so that I could follow the two. I somehow ended up here, and I'm not even sure where 'here' is. It all happened so quickly that not many of us could understand exactly what happened. When the air got heavier, that was Ichigo's spiritual pressure rising slightly. If he were to release it all then he'd surely crush all of the bones in your body and maybe even take down this entire building. The pressure you felt was only the result of his hollowfication forming a Cero, the red light that had appeared at the horns of his other form." She finished, slightly out of breath from answering Hermione's multiple questions. Ron swallowed nervously.

"T-Take down the w-whole building?" He stuttered, his eyes looked like a deer trapped in headlights. Rukia sighed and nodded, not wanting to lie or sugarcoat any of her answers. Harry nudged Hermione shoulder and motioned to Dumbledore who was seemingly finished with his conversation.

"C'mon Hermione we need to go!" He urged, quickly scrambling out from under the gurney alongside and waiting at the entrance to the infirmary for her to follow.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Rukia! I hope he's alright." Hermione said sweetly, hurrying after Harry and Ron. Rukia smiled and waved them off, watching them run down the hallway just before Dumbledore walked back into the room. He thanked Madam Pomfrey for her time and sat in a chair across from Rukia on the other side of Ichigo's hospital bed.

"Alright, would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

" _I understand." A raspy voice spoke, echoing through the darkened Malfoy manor. An unfamiliar figure stood in front of the voice's origin. It wore a long white robe that matched its pale skin, carrying a katana at its side. The most unusual thing about this character was not its outfit nor the two tear like markings on its face, it was the bone mask that covered half of its face, sitting on its left side. "And you would help us if we could return you after you've completed your task?" The voice spoke again, the question clearly directed at the figure standing before it whose eyes narrowed slightly in thought._

" _If I must." It spoke, its voice plain and without emotion. "Lord Aizen has given me my orders which I must complete and return to him." The figure moved its hand up to gently touch the skin around the hole in its neck that resided just above its collarbone, the hole symbolizing the feeling of hatred and betrayal that a soul reaper hadn't come to save the soul before it turned into a hollow. Showing that it had no heart._

" _Excellent, then we have a deal." The voice spoke gladly, a menacing smile showing itself through the darkness. "Ulquiorra." The figure stirred slightly at the stranger using its name, relaxing quickly as it looked up at the person in front of him._

" _Yes, Lord Voldemort."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach**

 **So, I'm back guys!**

 **Bellatrix : You idiot! You've taken such a long time to get around to writing a second chapter!**

 **I-I'm sorry I know! I'm usually busy and when I'm not I just completely forget about writing!**

 **Ulquiorra : Lord Aizen shall hear about this**

 **Please no ;-;**

 **So, I took house quizzes for both Ruka and Ichigo and Rukia got Ravenclaw (not surprised) and Ichigo got Hufflepuff. Ichigo. Hufflepuff. I guess it's because of how 'loyal' he is but for the sake of the plot I'm going to put them both in Gryffindor ;-; Sorry if I disappoint anyone. Also I'm really sorry that this chapter's a bit short, my brain noped and I didn't want to drag it on forever. This chapter's mostly an introduction for Ichigo and Rukia so that I don't have to waste time in the next chapter introducing them when I can have them being chased b-**

 **Ichigo : Don't spoil anything!**

 **Who says I was spoiling anything? I mean it's not like I'm telling them that in a few chapters that I'm going to add another c-**

 **Ichigo : BANKAI! Getsuga...**

 **OHGODNOPLEASESPAREMYLIFE**

 **Ichigo : TENSHOU!**

 **R.I.P The Poor Sleep Deprived Author Of This Terrible Fanfiction**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE :**

 _ **You guys know who could be speaking when I use italics.**_

 **But you're going to have to guess who's speaking when I use an underline!**

 **Chapter 2:**

The events from the previous day were still fresh in the students' minds, as well as the teachers'. During classes, a few children would raise their hand and inquire about the lights they saw or about the strange pressure they felt. Of course, each professor would deny seeing or feeling such a thing, knowing that if the students were to know what really happened then all hell would break loose. Towards the end of the school day, the infamous trio deliberately walked past the infirmary so they could see if Rukia was still there. Once they reached the door, Harry and Hermione peeked inside while Ron kept a lookout for any teachers that might find their behavior to be suspicious. "Hurry up guys, I think I hear someone coming down the hallway!" Ron whispered, shaking his hands at his sides nervously as he waited for his friends to finish spying on the infirmary. When no answer came, he turned to look back at Hermione and Harry who had stopped looking through the doorway and were giving each other concerned looks as they seemed to be whispering about something. "What is it, can't it wait?" Ron said, his voice a little too loud as he clasped his hands over his mouth in regret, but it was too late. As he turned around, he saw a familiar figure standing behind him looking down in disappointment.

"One minute Ron, I think we found out something rather interesting." Harry answered, still in a conversation with Hermione. Ron, still looking up at the figure in front of him, swallowed and took a deep breath, his hands shaking again.

"Harry… I think you'd better stop talking." Ron protested, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke.

"Ron I said we'd be done in a minute." Harry repeated, his focus not shifting away from the debate he and Hermione were having.

"Potter." The figure said, causing both Harry and Hermione to freeze, their skin paling instantly as they slowly turned to see none other than Professor Snape standing in front of Ron. "You are to come with me at once." Snape turned, his cloak billowing out behind him as he headed towards the Headmaster's office. The trio looked at each other hesitantly before they reluctantly got up and followed the professor towards Dumbledore's office. Once they arrived, Snape had them stand in front of the Headmaster's desk as he explained to him where they were found and what they were doing. Dumbledore sighed and sat up, leaning against his desk slightly, his brow creased in thought. He looked up at Snape and waved his hand to dismiss him.

"Thank you that'll be all Severus." Dumbledore spoke, causing Snape to huff in disappointment and give Harry a menacing glare as he walked out of the office. A small amount of stress was relieved from the trio now that Snape had left, making them feel slightly more safe when they were talking. "Now, Miss Granger." He said, his gentle eyes moving to look at a nervous Hermione who was absolutely horrified at the fact that she had been called into the Headmaster's office. She cleared her throat and took a small step forward, trying to stay calm as she knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"Yes sir?" She replied in an even tone, doing her best to keep her hand from shaking out of fear of being given a detention or a mark put on her stellar record.

"Please explain to me why you were spying on our guests in the infirmary, and don't hide any of the details." He said in a calm voice. Hermione's breath caught and she looked back at Harry who nodded at her, knowing what she would have asked.

"Well, when the two were brought to the infirmary, we snuck in and asked Rukia some questions about who she was and what it- I mean Ichigo was fighting against." She answered honestly, a weight lifting from her chest as she let Dumbledore hear their secret. "So we decided that after our final classes today, that we'd check back up on them and see if they were still there. When we looked through the door…" She trailed off, her eyes darting down to the floor, lost in thought.

"We saw that Ichigo had been restrained, and there was this strange mask on him that had been partially shattered." Harry finished, stepping forward next to Hermione who was still looking down at the floor.

"His eyes…" Hermione murmured, looking back up at Dumbledore who had sat back in his chair, his expression relaxing slightly. "Why were they like that?"

"What do you mean? Hey! I'm completely in the dark about all this, can you tell me what the hell happened that made you freak out?" Ron demanded, stepping forward next to Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley there's no need to raise you voice." Dumbledore spoke, causing Ron to bite his lip and shuffle back slightly. "Now, as for you two. I understand that what you saw could make you slightly uneasy, especially after seeing what happened yesterday, but I urge you to pursue this no farther than you already have. The situation is under control and well monitored."

"Professor plea-" Harry began, being immediately silenced by Dumbledore raising his hand.

"Harry, I understand that you want to know more but I'm afraid I can't let you be involved in this matter. Please return to your dorms at once." Dumbledore instructed, waving his hand towards the door. The trio exchanged glances before nodding and walking out of the Headmaster's office and towards the Gryffindor tower. As the children left Dumbledore let out a sigh and stood from his desk, walking towards his Pensieve. "Now, Mr. Kurosaki. Let us see what the meaning of your visit to Hogwarts is…"

"What was that all about? And what did you mean by 'his eyes'?" Ron pestered Hermione the next morning at breakfast, "Come on, you can't leave me out of this completely!" Hermione looked up at Harry with a pained expression, having had no sleep from trying to research what sort of creature Ichigo could possibly be in her secret stash of textbooks.

"Nothing?" Harry asked, ignoring a babbling Ron who continued to ask the same questions over and over again, raising his voice slightly more each time until Hermione smacked him because of how annoying he was. She shook her head and looked down, poking at the food on her plate robotically.

" _He's changed back, is that correct?"_

"Nothing." She sighed, her eyes had dark circles under them and her eyelids kept fluttering closed every now and then. Ron pouted and added more food to his plate, muttering about how 'accepted' he felt in between mouthfuls of food.

" _Yes my lord."_

Harry frowned and looked across the dining hall towards the Slytherin table, his eyes squinting as he did his best to make out the notorious figure of Draco Malfoy. He thought about whether or not he was somehow involved, or if his father was. The thought was shaken from his mind when the loud sound of the hall doors opening echoed through the room, silencing the conversations of every student almost instantaneously. Every student and every teacher in the room had now shifted their focus to the four people who stood in the doorway, two being quite familiar, and the other two complete strangers to the most of them. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall stood at the sides of the other two. One was a short girl with silken black hair and the other… well.

"Hey what's with the hair color carrot top?" A slytherin student sneered from his table, addressing the second figure who was standing next to Dumbledore.

" _Excellent."_

"Goyle, you are to see me immediately after your first class is that understood?" McGonagall snapped at the Slytherin boy who had insulted the bright orange haired boy that stood next to the girl and Dumbledore. To prevent any more unnecessary comments from the student body, Dumbledore cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Good morning." Dumbledore spoke, his greeting echoed by most of the room's occupants. "I would like to introduce two new students that will be joining you all this year. Firstly, I'd like to introduce Miss Rukia Kuchiki. She will be joining the house of Gryffindor." The small girl stepped forward and gave a small bow.

"Hello, it's an honor to be joining you." She greeted the room before taking a step back and looking towards the boy next to her. He sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He didn't want to be here.

" _And what did you say his name was?"_

"And this is Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki, who will also be joining the house of Gryffindor along with Miss Kuchiki." Dumbledore continued, gesturing to the tall boy who sighed and took a small step forward. He looked up and focused on the back of the room, his expression blank.

"Pleasure." Ichigo said emptily before stepping back next to Rukia who gave him a warning glare, causing him to shudder slightly.

"I expect you all to give them a warm welcome to Hogwarts and to make sure that they feel at home. That will be all." Dumbledore finished, gesturing for both Ichigo and Rukia to sit at the Gryffindor table as he walked towards the back of the room with McGonagall to speak with the rest of the teachers. Conversations immediately broke out as soon as Dumbledore finished speaking, the room being filled with students speaking about Ichigo and Rukia and about if they were related to what had happened yesterday. Hermione's jaw had dropped open the second she saw who was standing in the doorway, and she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"Hey! Why don't you come sit with us?" Ron chimed, his intentions seemed to be pure but he really just wanted to find out more about what Hermione had said. He was going to find out what the hell was going on himself since neither Hermione or Harry were speaking to him about it. Harry's face paled slightly as he saw Ron flag down Ichigo and Rukia who had taken his invite and were now sitting down next to them. Rukia sat next next to Hermione on one side of the long table while Ichigo took the seat next to Harry on the other side. The second the orange haired boy sat down next to him, Harry's posture straightened and his heart began to race. He knew almost nothing about this guy, he had no idea whether or not he was actually dangerous and he wasn't going to trust Rukia's word completely.

"It's nice to meet you!" Rukia broke the silence, smiling warmly at the trio who stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend how she could be so calm and collected despite knowing that more than half of the room was staring at her and Ichigo. "What are your names?"

" _He has a what?."_

"Oh I see, so you hair is naturally that color…" Ron mumbled, staring at Ichigo's bright orange hair like the rest of the Gryffindor table. Ichigo sighed and rested his head in his hands, wincing slightly as Ron continued to ramble on and on about how being ginger was both a curse and a blessing. Rukia's warm expression quickly changed into one of concern as she saw Ichigo wincing.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her gaze follow by both Harry and Hermione who had also realized Ichigo's change in character. He raised his head and gave a weak smile.

"Me? Oh I'm fine, just a small headache." Ichigo reassured her, his previous grudgy attitude being quickly replaced by one that was quite similar to Rukia's. Hermione blinked. She couldn't understand them. Nothing about them made sense. She watched as Rukia continued to pester him, insisting that she needed to help him.

"Rukia! Chill out it's just a headache!"

It's just a headache.

She sighed and gave up her efforts in trying to get Ichigo to tell her that it wasn't a headache.

"Fine," she pouted, "But if it gets worse later then don't come crying to me." Ichigo laughed and shook his head, reaching across the table to ruffle Rukia's hair, which she didn't like.

"Alright, I won't come crying to you if for some reason my headache turns out to be some sort of serious condition, for instance a deadly bunny parasite named Chappy that's stuck in my head. Alright?" He joked, his poor humor somehow causing a very sugarhigh Ron to burst into laughter.

It's alright.

Rukia sighed and gave him a faint smile. "Alright."

"So, who's up for seconds?" Ron chuckled, still not being able to fully suppress his fit of laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her arm in front of Ron who was trying to fill his plate up with even more food.

"I think you've had enough. Don't you?" She scoffed, causing Ron to pout and stick out his tongue at her.

"Oh you're no fun at all. Here! Try this sticky toffee pudding!"

"Were you even listening to me?"

Listen.

As Hermione and Ron bickered and Harry tried to separate them, Rukia gave Ichigo a concerned glance, able to tell that something was troubling him. He shook his head and looked towards the back of the room where the teachers were exchanging whispers and occasionally looked up, every one of their gazes always falling upon him and him alone.

"I can't remember." He mumbled under his breath, his eyes scanning the room. Ichigo sighed and eventually returned his gaze to Rukia whose eyes had fallen to her empty plate that had yet to have food placed upon it. "What happened Rukia, I know that you know." He said to her in a low voice so that nobody other than Rukia would hear him. She shook her head, her gaze not moving from her plate.

"Not now."

"Rukia ple-"

"It's complicated."

"He's speaking again."

Rukia's face paled and she looked up, her eyes widening slightly.

"What."

" _Hollow."_

"You heard me."

"Is it like before?"

Ichigo sighed and rested his cheek on his hand, looking towards the entrance of the hall.

"No, he's not trying anything, nor is he making any sense." He muttered, the intensity of Rukia's stare made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Is that bad?"

Ichigo looked up again, still keeping his head rested in his hand.

"I don't know."

" _I see. Will you be ready for the command." The raspy voice spoke to the same figure from before, the one with the mask. The one with the hole in it's chest._

" _Yes."_


	3. Mini Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach**

 **Ok so I think that I didn't clear things up in the last chapter, so I decided that I'd write up a quick mini chapter so that hopefully some things will make more sense (without giving too much of the plot away) Also I'll be adding a little more detail to how Ulquiorra and Ichigo managed to show up at Hogwarts. It's a bit cheesy but I think it got the message across well enough :3**

 **Also I hope everyone knows that Ichigo represents the moon, because I'll be referencing that a lot in my writing.**

 **HPB MiniCh1 : The Dark Side of the Moon**

His heart felt heavy. It dragged down on him like bricks on chains and wet clothing. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, in fact, it didn't feel nice at all. He gazed blankly out over the canopy, the brisk wind whipping through his hair, whistling as it flew past. His head felt warm, yet so very cold at the same time. The breaths he took were shallow and rattled as he breathed in. He hated it. His heart was pounding fiercely, the feeling causing him to relax as he felt that it was still there. He let his eyes flutter closed momentarily, his eyes opening immediately as he no longer felt the pounding in his chest. Eyes widening, he slowly looked down, his hand reaching to where his heart was. He didn't know why he felt so weighed down, there was nothing attached to his body that should be making him feel that way, and there was no obvious reason for his heart to have stopped.

" _It's over."_

He blinked, recognizing the voice, but not being able to tie it to a name or face. He knew where he was but he didn't know why he was there. He saw the outline of someone standing in front of him, knowing the shape, but forgetting the name again. As moved his hand over the center of his chest, he stopped. His vision slowly began to sharpen and he was able to make out the figure before him. All of a sudden he felt a searing pain rip through his body, almost like his heart was pumping lava through his veins. He looked down at his chest in panic, the color draining from his face as soon as he saw where his hand had stopped. His heart. It was gone.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed, her cheeks streaked with tears and her eyes wide. She gazed up in disbelief at what was happening before her. Ichigo couldn't die, if he made her a promise that he would win, then he would win. So why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he winning. Ulquiorra turned his head towards the sands below him, his demonic eyes locking on the weeping girl and the fear stricken quincy. He lashed out his tail, letting go of the hold he had on Ichigo's neck which sent him tumbling to the floor below.

"S-Shiten Kōshun!" Orihime stuttered, forming a triangular shield with her power to catch Ichigo before he hit the ground as she ran towards him. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, her eyes dead set on her friend who she was going to save. He wasn't going to die. She was going to help him.

"Stop. He's already dead, there's no use in trying to save him." Ulquiorra interrupted, standing in front of her to bar her path. Orihime looked up at him in horror, her eyes slowly drifting back down to meet Ichigo's. Her face went pale and her eyes widened, her breaths quickly becoming shaky as she looked into his empty eyes.

"That's enough." Uryu said, jumping out from behind Orihime and shooting an arrow from his bow. Ulquiorra frowned and caught the arrow, the distraction letting Orihime push past him and run to Ichigo's body. As Uryu did his best to keep Ulquiorra distracted, Orihime used her Sōten Kisshun to try and heal Ichigo. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched her field take no effect on him, he didn't so much as take a shallow breath. She sat back, his arms falling limply to her sides as she stared in horror at the dead body in front of her.

"He can't die…" She whispered, her tears gathering in pools next to her knees. "Please help… Don't die Ichigo!"

"I need to protect her."

And how would that benefit you?

"Get up…"

Hey can't you hear me?

"Get up!"

Pathetic.

"I will protect you!"

When will he learn… When will the King learn how to rule his kingdom.

Where the dead body of Ichigo Kurosaki once lay stood a nightmarish figure. It's fingers and toes were clawed, it's teeth were sharpened to fine points, it's eyes were empty, it's horns were long and sharp… But the most unsettling thing about it, was that it had no heart. The space where it's heart used to be was ripped out, leaving a large hole in the center of it's chest.

" _Are these the ones?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Shall we commence with the operation?"_

" _Yes."_

As the creature lunged forward to strike at a shocked Ulquiorra, a large square of white light suddenly engulfed the two figures. A powerful gust of wind flew out from its center which knocked both Uryu and Orihime off their feet. Before either of them could stand back up, the square of light had disappeared, the demon and Ulquiorra along with it.

" _It's been done."_

" _Good. And which one did he say that we could have?"_

" _The one with the wings sir."_

 _The man sighed, nodding his head slowly._

" _Well it'll have to do. As soon as they arrive you are to collect the subject and bring it to him at once. Is that understood?"_

" _Yes sir."_

 _The man sighed, placing his hand to his temple, his brow creased in thought. He was worried._

" _Is there something the matter sir?"_

" _I've made a deal with the devil."_

" _With whom sir?"_

" _With a man named Sosuke Aizen."_


End file.
